Animal instinct
by melamelindah
Summary: Ryoma shook his head and pulled down his beret visor to hide his burning cheeks as much as possible –that damn guy and his animal instinct would have make him go nuts. [ Kintaro/Ryoma, fluff ]


**Pairing: **Kintaro Tooyama x Ryoma Echizen

**Notes:** There isn't actually a specific context, but I like to think that this story is placed before the U-17 tournment. It's just... a joined practice between Shitenhouji and Seigaku, as it happens in the OVA episodes of Another Story I.

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis and its characters belong only to their creator, Takeshi Konomi. I just own this story.

* * *

**.: Animal instinct :.**

Joined practice with Shitenhouji's tennis club were always as fun as nerve-racking.

To Ryoma, the cause of this eternal torment was that idiotic leopard-skin dressed guy who literally oppressed him for hours and hours, begging him to have a match. Every time he managed to get what he wanted by promising it would be the last time; however, Ryoma knew that an actual 'last time', for Kintaro Tooyama, didn't exist at all. The Shitenhouji's rookie would forget his own promise very fast, and he'd come to ask again for a match after a few time: he liked to think he was Ryoma's rival very much, and wouldn't back off from this primacy no matter what.

"Koshimaeeee, I want to play!" He was yelling in that exact instant. His voice was too damn loud and he was jumping on the spot as he appeared to be incapable of staying still. Ryoma glared at him and leaned onto the metallic net which encircled the court. All the tennis fields were occupied by the senpais of the two clubs, Shitenhouji and Seigaku; by chance, the drawing they had made at first had excluded the rookies, and Ryoma was actually very annoyed by this.

A stinging pain on the neck came all of sudden.

Ryoma jumped by surprise and turned around, just to find out that a broken piece of wire hanger stuck out dangerously from the net and had scratched the surface of his skin. He cursed silently and was about to touch his own wound, but Kintaro blocked his hand before he could.

"Koshimae, you cut yourself!" he stated, widening his golden eyes. "We have to do something about it, or it'll get infected!"

Ryoma sighed and pushed him away. "Don't be silly. It's nothing to worry about" he objected, dryly.

Kintaro, however, didn't seem to agree; rather, he had likely not listened to what the other said and was now immerged in some deep –and _worrisome_- thoughts. But Ryoma had no time to wonder, because he was suddenly grabbed by his shoulders and pulled forward and then Kintaro's mouth was on his neck.

"H-Hey!" Ryoma protested, dug his fingers into the other rookie's arms to push him away, and repressed a moan when he felt those lips parting and a tongue slipping on his neck; the contact was rough, wet and hot and lessened the wound sting, and even though shame and embarrassment were piercing him like knives Ryoma felt rather thrilled. His eyelids closed almost by themselves as his breath went regular again. Several shivers of pleasure passed through his back and he was forced to hold back a choked sound.

"Kinchan, what're you doing?!"

Ryoma heard Shiraishi's voice as a far echo, something almost inaudible because of all that noise his heart was causing. The prince thought he'd like the earth to swallow him: the shivering ran down to his knees, making them weak, so that he lost balance and fell on his bottom right after Kintaro had finally let him go.

"W-what the hell?!" Ryoma squawked, blushing furiously, lifted a hand to touch his own neck and stared incredulous at the red-haired guy who was smiling at him.

"Well, don't you know that our saliva is a good disinfectant? I learned it by watching a documentary, it's because of this that felines lick their own wounds…" Kintaro interrupted himself when he noticed the shocked expressions on all the others' faces. "What is it? Did I say something wrong? Ah! Koshimae, you're all red! Are you okay?" He blinked and stared in surprise.

Ryoma shook his head and pulled down his beret visor to hide his burning cheeks as much as possible –that damn guy and his _animal instinct _would have make him go nuts.

* * *

**n/A:** This is the first story I'm publishing in TeniPuri's fandom, even though I've written others. Kintaro/Ryoma is one of my fav pairings (I'm still quite undecided on who is the seme, though *laughs* This time it was Kintaro but I think they're probably reverse?) and I got lots of headcanons about them. Aww, these two cute little rookies deserve so much love. I'd be glad to hear opinions :)) English's not my first language but I definitely want to get better!

Kisses,

nisha


End file.
